Tomorrow
by csinyfan28
Summary: "I relive the pain like it's new. I try to forget you… but trying to forget you is like trying to remember someone I've never met before. " You will take a walk in the shoes of a character – One Shot


_**A/N: Here's another short story! I do apologize that I'm not updating my main story, The Message. I'm in a short story 'phase' right now and I really enjoy righting them! But, no worries! I didn't give up on The Message! It's just that short stories allows my creativity to go wild in 3K+ words, I love it!**_

_**Ok! Don't be confused, you'll slowly find out who's telling the story. Tell me in your review: "at what point did you figure out who's telling this story?" :-) **_

**#4:**

* * *

**Tomorrow**

_Maybe, just maybe you'll still be here_

It's all the same. Same as last night, the night before and the night before last. Tonight was no different - loud as hell. It's like a deafening cry that is ever present and it wishes to infinitely linger around. _The sound of silence_ - louder than any noise known to mankind. Silence muffles everything whether it's the dripping of the kitchen sink, the beeping of the cars outside or the dialogue of the people on TV.

What's even more louder are the echoes of your voice, sweetly haunting me after work and in my sleep.

I can usually drink you right off of my mind but I miss you tonight, more than I missed you last night, the night before, and the night before that. So here I am, sitting on the couch with a bottle of Johnnie Walker. It does no good. As each sip goes down my throat, the warmness makes me think of you. I can usually push you right out of my heart but I'm too tired to fight.

As I slump my body into this sofa, our whole life together begins to replay and I let the memories of you sink into my veins. I relive the pain like it's new. I try to forget you… but trying to forget you is like trying to remember someone I've never met before.

Everything that we were, everything that you said, everything that I did and I couldn't do… plays through in my head. My eyes are playing with my brain as every smile you ever flashed and every move you ever made is projected on the wall in front of me, playing like an endless movie.

Tonight my memories of you burns like a fire. Every time I remember your smell, your voice and how good you tasted on my lips, the fire burns higher and higher without any warning.

Now I'm all out of ideas of what I can do to keep myself occupied and I'm down to my last sip of whiskey. Might as well go buy some more. There's nothing else to do while you're alone on a Friday night. I get up from the couch and turn off the TV. Now, the silence of this apartment blares in my ears and your voice is deafening me. I have to get out of here. I need more of Johnnie Walker. I march over to the front door where I find my keys laying in a porcelain bowl. It's like a death march to the door, each step being heavier than the last. As I finally made my way to the front door, I fish out my keys and fist them into a pocket of my coat.

I turn the doorknob and I hold it while i turn around slightly looking around the living room, the kitchen, and the halls. There was once a sound that filled this place. A warm, beautiful sound - the sound of laughter, the sound of making memories. I remember everything all too well. I sigh as all these events are simply memories and nothing more. Nothing of yours is left here. I got rid of everything so I could forget you but there was one thing that I couldn't get rid of. _We share if for the rest of our lives.__  
_

The walls around me start to cave in and then back out again. I'm a little drunk but I'm doing alright. I walk out of the front door and into the corridor where I swiftly insert my keys into the knob and lock it. I make my way to the elevator where I hit "P" to the parking level where I walk lethargically to my car.

The drive to the local liquor store was usually ten minutes when you were around... but ever since you left me alone, the drive seems like decades. Why? Because this liquor store housed the wine we drank at our wedding, the Rosé that you bought everytime you made us a Italain dinner. I pull up to the curb and put the car in park. As I look at the 'open' sign of the liquor store, I also see your favorite restaurant right beside it.

I get out of the car and I make my way to the other side of it. I don't go into the store. Instead, I lean against the door of my car with my hands fisted in my pockets, staring inside the window of Henry's Restaurant & Tavern. I can see the couples laughing together, the old ones smiling at each other, the kids running around the tables. We used to be one of those coupes. I remember the little plump owner, Henry, who used to sit us down at a booth near the window. He would always ask about us, about our work lives.

Henry knew I loved Greek salad and he knew how you would always pick off pieces of black olives 'cos I hated those… I miss all of that. Now, I usually sit in there, eating a Greek salad solo as I pick off those little black olive pieces and place them into a napkin. You always ordered a glass of red that I will occasionally take a sip of. But now Henry knows I sit at a table meant for two but set for one.

I had to tear my eyes away from that restaurant. It was all too much. I remember everything all too well. _What have I done?_ As my eyes drift from the windows to my feet, I hear the faint sounds of footsteps. Out of curiosity and instinctive human nature, I glance over in attempt to locate the source of the sound.

I take a closer look, slightly squinting my eyes. A figure was approaching closer to me.

_I see you. _

There you are walking towards Henry's. I would like to think you're walking towards me, but that's only wishful thinking.

Look at you. Look at how perfect you are. You're wearing_ those_ blue jeans, the ones that I love on you - how they hugged every hill and valley of your lower frame.

You were about twenty feet away from me but, with every step that you take, all feelings start to resurface. All the memories bubble in my throat.

With every metric foot that vanishes with every step that you take towards me, I think of the life we once had together.

_18 feet_. I remember your smell.

_13 feet_. I remember how your hair felt when I ran my fingers through it.

_10 feet_. I remember looking deep into your eyes when our foreheads pressed together

_7 feet_. I remember how we used to dance in the refrigerator light in the middle of the night.

Now you're here, standing right in front of me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" You asked me as you blinked rapidly when you noticed a small drop of rain had landed on your cheek.

I reach out my hand to brush it off. Your skin felt so warm, so smooth, just how I remembered it. But then you quickly pushed my hand away.

"I'm just going to grab a bottle of Johnnie Walker next door. Do you still drink Rosé, can I buy you a round at Henry's?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm meeting someone at Henry's" You say softly as you tuck your hands into your coat pocket.

I look at you confusingly and I feel my stomach flipping with a slight sense of anger and hurt. You're meeting someone? Who? I follow your eyes to the inside of the building through the window. I see a dark-blonde haired figure sitting with their hands folded at a table…. Our table.

A few more raindrops decided to make its way down the distance between us. I hear the sky roar with anger as if the heavens itself is reminding me of my wrong doings.

"What are you doing here?" I asked you sincerely with a furrowed brow. It was truly a wonder on my mind. Why are you here? Business? Is there a case?

"Visiting Momma" You replied simply, navigating your gaze away from me.

"You couldn't do that alone?" I unintentionally snapped back.

"You know what? I met somebody that actually cared about my family, okay?"

I let a moment of silence stretch between us and I see you look away with your arms folded across your chest. I look down at my feet and push my fist deeper into the pockets of my coat. Why are you answers so straightforward? Are you still upset with me? Do you still hate me? You can't see it, but my heart comes crashing at my feet.

I decided to break the silence and I look up at you with a sly grin, "I cared about you. I still do and... "

"That person sitting in there loves me and only me. I don't have to share. I can do what I want to do and I don't feel like a trophy or a possession." You cut my off ever so harshly, why the hell won't you let me finish?

Oh whatever. I decide to take your harsh remark and push it out of my mind. I just can't stop looking at you. You mesmerize me on the spot. My eyes study your body up and down. In barely a whisper, I say, "You look good tonight."

"What are you trying to do?! I forgave you, now leave me alone and move on with your life!" You snapped with a questing look smeared across your face.

I didn't say anything, I just stare at you. You look so beautiful tonight under the glow of the moonlight. I see the hurt in your eyes. For a flash of a second, I see all the regret and pain in your eyes. The same regret and pain I saw when you were with me.

I quickly decided to change the subject... "How's ..."

"He's fine. He's happy. I gotta go." You say quickly, cutting me off again as you turned around swiftly, heading for the front entrance of the restaurant.

"Goodbye…" I said quietly, knowing that you didn't have the intentions of hearing it anyway.

I watch you walk away from me and into the restaurant. Henry greets you and points you to your reserved seating. I see you approach the table with the dark-blonde haired figure who's still sitting there, waiting patiently for you. You tap the person on the shoulder and he automatically stands up and gives you a kiss on the cheek. What the hell?

He takes a step back to get a better glance at you. His eyes are probably burning and swelling with desire right now as he scans your body. I never did that… maybe I should have.

He tucks in the chair behind you as you take a seat. He kisses the top of your head from behind and I see your eyes close slightly, smiling lightly at the gesture. I did that early on but never after… I thought you didn't care about those little things anymore. I thought wrong. Now I realize that the smallest signs of affections mean everything.

This man… he is one lucky guy. I knew something was between you two! When I asked in the elevator if I should be jealous of him, you simply scoffed and walked off with a smirk. Now I realize my stupidity.

Oh, now look at those fools. _Ha!_ So in love…. So wild for each other. Look at him touching your hand. Look at you throwing your head back laughing like a child. Look at him, laughing at your jokes.

Why the hell am I mocking you? Why the hell am I mocking your happiness? I feel like a worthless man who had put you through hell everyday. I can see you two but I know you can't see me because you're engaged in whatever you're talking about.

For the longest thirty seconds of my life, that one night plays through in my head as I watch you walk into the restaurant. Your voice drumming in my head, the sound of your sobs echoing in my ears.

* * *

_That one moment that changed everything is projecting in my head like a horror movie. The night when we had a fight. You never cried and when you started to beg, I knew you wanted us badly. But in that moment, I didn't care about you. The night when you begged me to stay, begged me to start over again together, begged me to help fix our relationship – the night when she called…_

… _your voice, painfully answering my cell while I was showering Your eyes filled with moisture as you looked at me saying, "It's your call, it's her. I won't stop you if you, but if you stay... tell her goodbye"_

_I take the phone from you and I yell at you for going through my things and answering my phone. I take the call. All i said to her was, 'yes'._

_When I hung up, you looked right at me. Your eyes were pierced with hurt and anger. "You're going, aren't you? Go, get the hell out of here. I'm so tired of being with a man I have to share. I don't give you what you need! She'll be your trophy wife."_

_I scream back, "Yeah! You're not good enough for me!" Instead of staying, instead of fixing 'us' … I got up and left. I chose her._

* * *

As the memory of me slamming the front door clashes in my head, the pace of the rain increases as I feel more and more raindrops hit my face. With each drop comes another feeling of regret, of grief.

_Drop 1_. Maybe we got lost in translation or maybe I asked for too much.

_Drop 12._ I traded ten years for nights I regret everyday. I'm an idiot, a big one in a matter of fact. When you walked out that door, a piece of me died. You moved on and not thinking twice about me.

_Drop 28._ Maybe if I pulled out the chair for you at the restaurants. Maybe if I laughed at your jokes. Maybe if I loved you more. Maybe if I thought about you more and thought about me less_. _Maybe if I made you smile more instead of making you cry… and maybe, just maybe you wouldn't be gone.

_Drop 64_. What was I thinking? _Were you just some trophy wife that I wanted to raise on a pedestal and show all my buddies that you were mine?_ Why did I cheat on you? Why did I ever hurt you? Why did I ever make you cry? Why? Why everything?

_Drop 729._ Maybe we were a masterpiece until I tore it all apart..

If I had a choice, I'd do everything differently. I wouldn't want a trophy wife, I'd want you. I'd love you more each and everyday… I'd choose you, each and every time. Now we share nothing at all. No smile, no phone calls, no words. _The one thing that we will share for the rest of our lives is ... __Tyler_. Well at least I know Tyler's fine and he's happy... I guess that's all I should be caring about...

I have every right to be jealous of him, he has _my girl_ tonight. And after you're done in there with him, he's going to take you back to some fancy hotel down on Haddock Avenue and you two will make love in every possible way. Cheers to you, Mac… Taylor…. You're going to have my girl, my wife, my world… in your arms tonight.

I really hope you'll realize that he's not the one for you. I really hope that he runs back to that blonde woman, Christine is it? And you'll come running back to me.

The rain starts to down pour and lighting strikes the sky in a hectic boom. I feel the rain soak through the fabric of my skin and suddenly I felt extremely cold as I stood there in the pouring rain, shivering. What the hell? What am I thinking… you're happy...you two found each other…

I close my eyes tightly and pinch the bridge of my nose. I love you. I always will. I'll love you 'till the end of time; I'll wait a million years for you. But, I have to just realize the truth - we're like fire and gasoline. I'm no good for you and you're no good for me.

I'm going to let you go and I'll walk away…. Like everyday I said I would.

But tonight I'm going to give in one last time, remember you in this heart of mine...

... tomorrow; _tomorrow_ I'll forget about you.

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think of this story? Hate it? Love it? Mediocre? Just meh? Tell me everything!**_

_**I really hope you figured out that the 'dark-blonde haired figure' was Mac, 'you' in the story was Jo and 'I' was Russ!**_

_**I know that the show only mentioned that Russ & Jo had owner ship issues and never mentioned Russ cheating but I thought I could add that in and not be afraid 'cos its fanfiction**_

_Inspiration for this fanfic: Come Wake Me Up - Rascal Flatts _

_**Thank you guys so much for reading! You know it means the world to me, right? Once again, thank you thank you thank you! **_


End file.
